


Like You Mean It.

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Passion, Passionate, kiss, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what I think would have happened if Terry Milkovich never walked in on Ian and Mickey.</p><p>or</p><p>Mickey pulled Ian's hair so they were face to face. What the fuck was he doing, Mickey hated looking eye to eye. He grabbed Ian's face, Mickeys face was stern and yet scared. He knew what he was about to do but it scared him. Ian guided his lips to Mickeys lips but Mickey stopped him. He pulled Ian in, and closed their mouths together. The kiss was messy and awkward. Ian stopped for just a moment but never took his lips off Mickeys. He slowly guided his mouth to show Mickey how to kiss him. Slowly he opened his mouth to slip his tongue in, Mickey pulled his head away. "Just go with it." Ian begged. So Mickey did. He let Ian open his mouth and add his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You Mean It.

"You are out of your mind. Have you seen that fucking ponytail, that's a powerful ponytail. That's bullshit. Seagal could totally kick Van Damns ass. " Mickey said as he brought the try of pizza pockets over.

"Unless, It double impact Van Damn, Cause that's some Van double Damn." He said in the gayest voice Mickey has ever heard him make. They both laughed and sat on the coach to watch their movie.

Ian past Mickey his cigaret and Mickey said. "Ah fuck Van Damn."

During the movie the two guys kept stealing secret looks at each other when the other wasn't watching. Ian could tell Mickey was hard, every time he looked over Mickey was cupping himself. Finally Ian asked. "You want me to take care of that?" Before Mickey could answer Ian grabbed Mickeys cocked and stroked him through his pants.

"Fuck Gallagher, What took you so long?" Mickey let out in a moan.

"You couldn't just ask?" Ian said as he ripped open Mickeys fly. "No boxers."

"Trying to be a gentlemen, thought you'd like that." Mickey trying to be sweet? That's weird. "Put your mouth on me." There goes the gentlemen.

Ian sucked him. Took the best part of Mickey in his mouth. The part that doesn't hurt him, the part that doesn't abuse him. The one part of Mickey Milkovich that needed him. "Take off your pants." He asked with a sly demand in his voice.

Ian pulled at Mickeys pants before he had the chance to comply. "Fuck give me a second." Mickey took his pants down and pulled at Ian's. "If I'm getting naked you are too." Ian took off his clothing and assisted Mickey with his. Both men were naked and Mickey wanted Ian but he stopped him. "What, what is it?"

"I just want to look at you." Mickey looked confused and plopped on the coach.

"Stop being such a fag." Mickey said as he pulled Ian on top of him.

"Wait, seriously I want to look at you. You look clean and happy"

"Gallagher, fucking quite it." Mickeys face turned red and bashful. "Just fuck me already."

Ian kissed Mickeys neck and chest, making his way down. "If you want me to fuck you, you gotta do something for me." Ian stroked Mickey to the point of him begging Ian to continue.

"Anything." Mickeys moaned.

Ian stopped to see if Mickey meant it. "Kiss me."

"I already kissed you."

"That was days ago, and it was just a peck, kiss me like you mean it." Ian begged.

 "Just Fuck me." Mickey said to change the subject. "Ian." That was his way of begging.

Mickey laid on his back, his head on the pillow and Ian on top of him. This was the first time Mickey wanted to look at Ian during. Ian didn't say a word he knew he wasn't going to get what he wanted so he did what Mickey wanted. He lifted Mickeys legs around his waist and lined himself up. He grabbed the lubed off the table, with the never eaten pizza pockets, and lubed Mickey up. His tight little hole puckered around Ian's fingers. Mickey let out grunts of pleasure with every push. His legs wrapped around Ian tighter.

"Do it." He unwillingly gasped. Ian pushed in and Mickey pulled him deeper by his shoulders.

Mickey was a completely different person during sex. He wasn't gay or straight. He wasn't a homophobic. He wasn't anything, except Ian's. Ian buried his head in Mickeys neck and felt Mickeys hands in his hair. Ian's hips thrusted in Mickey quickly he knew Mickey liked it this way, rough.

Mickey pulled Ian's hair so they were face to face. What the fuck was he doing, Mickey hated looking eye to eye. He grabbed Ian's face, Mickeys face was stern and yet scared. He knew what he was about to do but it scared him. Ian guided his lips to Mickeys lips but Mickey stopped him. He pulled Ian in, and closed their mouths together. The kiss was messy and awkward. Ian stopped for just a moment but never took his lips off Mickeys. He slowly guided his mouth to show Mickey how to kiss him. Slowly he opened his mouth to slip his tongue in, Mickey pulled his head away. "Just go with it." Ian begged. So Mickey did. He let Ian open his mouth and add his tongue. The two kissed for what felt like forever neither of them noticing Mickey had come in between them and Ian had come inside him.

"Wow" Mickey gasped as Ian rolled off of him.

"I know." Ian said as he cuddled in Mickeys chest.

 

~~~~

 

The next day Ian woke naked in Mickeys arms. No blanket to cover them just flesh on flesh. He laid there, he figured this was the only way Mickey would let him cuddle. Ian's stomach started to growl. "You got those pizza pockets over there." Mickey said. Ian looked up at him in disbelief, he was awake and letting Ian cuddle him? He really was a gentlemen.

"Those are fucking stale." Ian retorted.

"Well I aint fucking making you breakfast." Mickey got up and went to his room for a moment leaving Ian alone.

Ian heard Mickey come from the bedroom. "Alright I gotta get to work."

"Alright, just give me a minute okay." Mickey said with a cheer in his voice. "Wanna do the honors?" He held up these beads Ian had never seen before.

Ian examined the beads and asked. "What is it, a rosary for giants?"

"Nah, No man. Their uh boudoir beads." Ian looked confused. "You shove em in my ass and pull out real slow." This was Mickeys way of giving himself to Ian completely. 

"Hows that fun for me?" Ian asked. 

"Come on, Alright Okay. Just easy on the injured cheek." Mickey got on his hands and knees on the coach and braced himself for Ian. 

"I'll just go on the other one, alright." Ian lined himself up. 

"Yeah, yeah." Mickey was sarcastic. 

"Just relax." He laughed as he slid slowly in Mickey. 

Mickey grunted as Ian thrusted inside him, his hands holding onto Mickeys shoulders. The two thrusted to met each others grinds. In that moment they needed each other. Ian knew two when Mickey put his one hand back and grabbed Ian's thigh and said. "I need you..." He paused he didn't know what Ian would say. "harder. I need you to do it harder." Ian started pounding harder. "Easy, easy." Mickey begged. 

"Sorry," He laughed. "Why don't we try it another way." Ian pulled out and Mickey was left confused. Ian sat on the couch. "Get on me." Mickey started ridding Ian, he rode him like a horse. He was tempted and he wanted to so he did. He kissed Ian, again. "God I love you." Ian said but Mickey pretended like he didn't hear. Ian gripped Mickeys hips, gasped in his mouth and came in him. Mickey kept ridding, not giving Ian's sensitive cock a break. With in a few thrust Mickey was coming all over Ian. "You gonna let me sleep over again?" Ian joked.

"Fuck you." Mickey laughed. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments Always Welcome!  
> (To any of my fic that involve Underage: I DO NOT support underage. I DO NOT like Real life underage. It is just a story.   
> To any of my fic that involve Rape/Non con: I DO NOT support Rape/Non. I DO NOT like Real life Rape/Non. Rape/Non in real life DISGUST me. It is just a story.)


End file.
